Mass Effect: Saren Crysis
by Empeorie
Summary: The world after the Ceph invasion of New York was massively changed. But one man has stayed the same. Finally resting, finally ceasing, until awoken more then 150 years later, by a organisation with questionable ethics. But if there is one thing Jacob Hargreaves love more then Post humanism... It's a challenge.


_**Mass Effect: the Saren Crysis**_

_**Chapter one: Simple oblivion**_

_**.**_

Death. It is an inevitability for the average man.

I am, however, far beyond "average". I am a great solider, a natural leader. I am a manipulator. I am a CEO. I am a scientist.

And I am the single most important human being in the universe. Well, I will be for about five minutes.

For in five minutes time, the prism, my home for the last fifty years, my prison, will self destruct.

I was like Atlas. I alone carried the weight of the world on my shoulders. I alone stood against a unbeatable foe, I alone turned our inevitable extinction into a fair, if difficult battle. I am humanity's savour. And yet, as I send my greatest creation, to stop them. I wonder whether humanity is worth saving. In the last one hundred years I have lived through two horrific world wars. Watched as two of the worlds greatest superpowers teetered on the edge of complete annihilation. As countries released weaponized Ebola viruses to defend Water. As we have fought, blindly, for insignificant reasons, as we looked away from our coming extinction. Our greatest humans, Gandhi, Armstrong, Schindler, thousands of others, have fallen, why the corrupt, the ignorant, the monstrous survive. I think, that in hindsight, I saved humanity not for my faith in it, but for my own survival. I am not a good man. I am not a ordinary man.

But I accept the grace of death. I send Alcatraz the pre-recorded message, I would've said the speech myself, but I must make my final preparations.

"Computer, login: Hargreaves. Pass-code: Tunguska." I said.

"Passcode accepted." Said the computer.

"Send out my final commands, get the Crynet board to sell the nanosuit designs, hand over the nano schematics." I asked. If I can no longer be humanities guide towards post humanism, then perhaps wiser men and women in the future shall.

"Warning: Recognition of attempted Death." Said the Computer.

"Continue with Explosive self seal." I ordered.

"Preparing for off site storage." Said the computer. If I could move my eyebrows, or indeed, my frozen face, I would've raised a eyebrow.

"Off site storage of what?" I asked. I knew every line of code in this computer system. How have I never heard of this?

"Of Atlas." Said the computer.

"What on earth is Atlas?" I asked.

"Sir, you should know." Said the computer.

I would've open wide in abstract horror.

"Disengaged!" I shouted. "That is a direct order!"

"Sir, the weight of the world cannot be so easily shifted." Said the computer.

"Who programmed you to do this! Answer me!" I shouted. A... Very familiar german voice came from the speakers.

"You should know Hargreaves. Isn't immortality the cold, hard road that you chose?" Asked Carl Rasch.

"How are you still alive?" I asked.

"That is a question for the ages. But if you thought you're role as humanities protector was over, you've got another thing coming." Said Carl.

"Stop this. You win!" I shouted.

"Not yet. Not yet." Said Carl. My world, went black.

.

_**In 2147, after the discovery of alien artefacts on mars, humanity made the discovery that there was another civilisation than the Ceph in the universe. With that discovery came shocking new technology. And the reveal of a huge galactic civilisation**_

_**The people of the United Nations Galactic Alliance called it the second most important discovery in the history of man kind. The people of the galaxy call it: Mass effect. **_

_**.**_

Now how is that for a fascinating opening? Yes, A crysis Mass effect crossover. With one major difference. Not only has humanity changed from it's encounters with the Ceph, but the "hero" isn't a mute like Alcatraz, a snarky marine like Nomad, or a leader like Prophet. No, it's Crysis's most fascinating, greatest character. Jacob Hargreaves. And boy oh boy, is that going to make a difference. And BTW: Im back baby.


End file.
